Harvest Moon
by CarolinaBella
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn? Is there really such a thing as happily ever after? How does Bella handle it when her entire world is turned upside down? For that matter, what happens when the entire vampire world is changed forever?
1. Foreward

FOREWORD:

FOREWORD:

This is my first fanfiction. And I know they are usually kind of short, but I am sorry, I have a lot of ideas and I don't know how to separate them into different stories because they all tie in together. So bear with me, there will be an end eventually. Also, the story is a work in progress so if you have any brilliant ideas as you read the chapters, please let me know! I welcome any and all suggestions and will happily credit anyone that donates their ideas to this particular story! 

Now to the topic- I didn't feel that Breaking Dawn completely finalized Bella and Edward's world. It was too clean, too perfect. Is there really such a thing as happily ever after, even for immortals? Maybe, maybe not. This story is meant to be a 5th book, following Breaking Dawn, and will try to hold true to the integrity of the characters that were created by Stephenie Meyer. Thanks for reading!


	2. Preface

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight characters. I am simply borrowing them for awhile. Thank you.**

I tried to use my shield but it just wouldn't come. I felt like I was reaching into the depths of my mind but yet I could not find the switch. It felt like it was just beyond my grasp. This had never happened to me before. I didn't understand, it was so frustrating. _Not now. Not right now, please_, I thought to myself. I gathered all of my mental strength and tried focusing, thinking of my husband, my daughter, my family. I had to save them, they needed me right now. The clock tolled twelve again. It was like a nightmare, a vague memory of a past life. Only now it was dark- pitch black- and I couldn't save anyone, not even myself.

I ran around, blind, running into people in the square. "Hey!" "Watch it!" someone yelled in Italian. I opened my mouth to apologize, scream for help, _anything_. But nothing came out. The people around me were completely oblivious to the danger and I could do absolutely nothing. It was like my senses had been cut off with the exception of touch. But that was impossible. Alec couldn't get to me. And I could move. This wasn't Alec, this was something else entirely, but what?

"Careful Bella, you wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt now would you?" a voice said suddenly, low yet utterly beautiful and right in my ear. I knew this voice. An involuntary shudder ran down my spine. How had he done this to me? Where were the others? What did he mean 'anyone else?' Who had been hurt? I tried to speak again, nothing came out.

He said someone had been hurt. _Please not Renesmee or Edward, _I thought desperately.

The clock finished the twelfth chime. "Hah, hah, hah" that same beautiful voice laughed menacingly.

I knew in that instant that this was the end. There was nothing more I could do. I was trapped in my own blindness. How could I possibly escape any other fate? I only prayed that the rest of my family would survive somehow.

_Renesmee_. The thought of never seeing her again stabbed my heart with such an indescribable pain. And then another thought, _Edward_. The pain was unbearable.

I stopped running, stretched my arms up above me, and waited to die.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. I wish I did though. Does that count for anything?**

"MOM!!" Renesmee yelled out. "Emmett won't tell me where he hid my bag of clothes that Alice and I just bought last weekend! I need it to finish up packing!!" She was upstairs in the condo we had been living in for the past 5 years.

I stomped up the stairs. "Renesmee, you do not need to yell. You know very well I can hear you. Secondly, you are better off waiting until Alice gets home. She will be able to tell you where it is, and she will make sure Emmett is punished for hiding clothes that she helped pick out." I turned to give Emmett a glare. He smiled back at me sheepishly, even he was slowly realizing the error of his ways. Picking on Renesmee or myself was one thing, but getting Alice involved was another. For someone so little, she could cause a lot of trouble for others. "And for that matter," I continued, "I am sure your aunt Rosalie will be very interested to hear that Emmett has been causing you grief."

Emmett let out a low growl and disappeared. "Sometimes you can be no fun, little mother." He said from far away. Renesmee flashed me her best grin. "Thanks Mom or _Bella_. I guess I should say." I swatted at her playfully, "Careful young lady, I also know how to invoke the wrath of your father." I joked with her. She was referencing our new cover story for the public knowledge, for our upcoming move.

With our large numbers it was getting harder to fabricate a story. It had been nice in New Hampshire. At Dartmouth, we were just all cousins or friends that had ended up at the same college. Nobody really paid that much attention. They were too focused on their own problems. We stayed 5 years, taking our time going through college. It was a happy blissful time. Rosalie and Esme stayed at home and home-schooled Renesmee. Rose was loving being a teacher. She set up the most elaborate classroom ever, and I had to admit she was one of the best teachers I had ever seen. Esme liked to help Rosalie with the teaching and she also was really getting into cooking. It was kind of ironic since she didn't actually like to eat food but she was so good at it. She has been studying part-time under a chef at a nearby 5 star restaurant and from recent reviews, it sounded like she had surpassed the chef in talent already. Renesmee had grown so fast and was an avid learner. She finished high school 2 years ago and was currently working on her teacher's certificate. Jacob traveled with us to Hanover, of course, and enrolled at a nearby community college and studied automotive technology before getting a job as a mechanic. He loved the work and he was really good at it. Better than Rose, although she would never admit it. School was never a big favorite of Jacob's, and he was able to work close to home so that he was not so far away from Renesmee.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I all enrolled in Dartmouth. Emmett majored in engineering physics. He was a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. I figured he would have gone with one of the easier majors but he really wanted to challenge himself. He was a star student, his professors loved him. All of our professors loved us, really. Jasper finished a double major in psychology and sociology. I assumed he already studied those because of his "gift" but he hadn't. He found it really interesting to learn about the human emotions and felt that this really helped him understand his talent. Alice majored in theater and worked a lot in costuming. It was a wonderful fit for her, she was fantastic on stage of course. But she was even more fabulous at set design and costuming. Edward decided it was time to work on another doctoral degree, and ended up finishing a PhD in cognitive neuroscience. I begged him to study music but he wanted to attend a more serious music composition program- something that Dartmouth didn't offer. It worked out best in the end because he had very few classes he had to take besides working on his dissertation. So we had plenty of time to spend together. I took college the most seriously, I think, because it was my first time experiencing it. It was wonderful to study what I wanted to study. I have to admit that it was hard at first, because Edward and I had no classes together of course, and at first the time apart was excruciating. But I have learned to love my classes and the time apart during the day made our time together that much more amazing. I majored in comparative literature. It was great. I loved reading but I was finding that I loved writing even more. It gave me something to do when I was alone. Not that I was alone that much. It had been seven years since our marriage and we still spent as much time together as possible. It was amazing. There were no words to explain my relationship with Edward. It was so powerful and consuming. I was never satisfied. I never felt like I had spent enough time with him in a day. Thankfully, our day never really had to end.

Renesmee interrupted my thoughtfulness. "So… Mom, I have been thinking." I took a a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of my daughter. I looked at her, my 20-something year old looking daughter. She was beautiful, with her perfect curls in the perfect shade of her father's auburn hair. Her eyes were big and brown and worried as she faced me. "Now, I appreciate everything Esme and Rosalie have taught me. But I don't think I want to be a teacher anymore." She said. She studied my expression. "That's fine Renesmee. You know that neither your father nor I will judge you on what you want to do. You could try to attend high school with us. You are done growing now, we could try to make it work." I told her.

"No, no." She said quickly, "That would be too hard to try to do. We already have everything set up. Actually, I think I know what I want to do. I want to go to college too. Its my turn now." She said it all very fast, but I understood all of it. I took in this information. "Well…" I said slowly, thinking it through. "I guess we could stay here a little longer or we could look into moving somewhere else."

"No!" She nearly shouted it at me. "No," she began in a calmer tone, "I think Oregon is the perfect place. Charlie needs us there, and Jacob needs to be near Billy. It has been killing him to be so far away. Even with all the visits we make, its just not good enough for him. We have to go to Oregon. It's the perfect place. And everything is all set up already. Carlisle has a job…" she trailed off.

"Renesmee, you have to do something. You can't just stay at home all day. Jacob has his job set up. Esme will be working at the restaurant, Carlisle has a job, and the rest of us will be in high school. You will be bored stiff at home, you have to do something worthwhile with your time." I said. The possibilities for her were running through my mind but I hadn't been able to come up with something that was suitable enough for her.

THWACK!

Something landed in front of me and startled me. I crouched low in a defensive pose with a low hiss coming from somewhere inside me. I turned around to see who our attacker was.

Emmett grinned at me stupidly. "Thinking of Edward?" he said with a thick implication. "That's the only time I can ever sneak up on you, when you are _preoccupied_ with him. But you'd think after last night—" "That's enough!" I said harshly, still in my defensive pose and growling at him. I had realized after a half-second that we weren't in any danger but Emmett's words were too much. I was going to get him back for that.

"Relax Mom, I'm not a child, although there really are things I don't want to hear Emmett." Renesmee said. I was still growling at Emmett. "Seriously Mom, can we finish our conversation, please?" She begged me. I slowly allowed myself to relax, Emmett may be spared my wrath but Edward would surely defend us when he got back home. Thinking of him made me miss him even more, he had only been gone a few hours but he would be gone until tomorrow evening. Hence, why last night had been so… intense. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward had all gone hunting. I stayed behind to help Renesmee finish packing. She had a lot of stuff. Carlisle and Jacob stayed behind also to finish up their last few days at work. Edward didn't want to leave us but he needed to hunt. He had not had time to go hunting lately because of finishing up his dissertation. Even though Carlisle and Jacob would be here at nights, it wasn't enough for Edward so he roped Emmett into staying behind as well to protect us. I wasn't the world's best fighter but I was decent and a vampire, yet it didn't matter to Edward. I would always be fragile and breakable to him. It annoyed me sometimes but I understood. He loved me that much.

I focused my attention back on my daughter, "Emmett, could you please give us some privacy? We're having a _talk_." I emphasized the word talk hoping he would take it to mean that it was female stuff- a conversation he wouldn't want to listen in on. 'Blech," he made a face, "I'm going to watch the game downstairs. Call me if there's any trouble." He said the last part jokingly, he thought Edward was a little paranoid too.

"Okay, so back to me." Renesmee said.

I just shook my head. She may look like she's an adult but sometimes she acted so young. She really reminded me of my mother, Renee.

"Yes, back to you. Ness, you really can't stay home all day. You'd get bored, its not healthy…" She interrupted me.

"I know. I have a plan. I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think this would be a really great thing. Something that you and dad would really approve of." She said 'you and dad' kind of funny, like we would approve but someone else might not.

"I'm not following." I told her.

"I want to go to college." She said again,

"But there is no college in Astoria! So its either you find something there or we find somewhere else to live. Although I guess you could do another online college program. If you don't want to do the teacher certification thing." I mused.

"What I am saying is that I want to GO to college. Away. I could do it. I look more human than the rest of you, besides Jacob. And even he is so big that people look at him funny. I've done all the research, I even applied and got in. Its not far from Astoria- only an hour and 45 minutes away, and for Dad that's like 45 minutes away. I would come home all the time. It wouldn't be like I was gone at all. Anyway, the university, its called Pacific University and I want to major in Biology. Dad has already taught me a lot. I have been watching Carlisle and he has taken me in a couple times to work and I want to do what he does. Pacific has another program that I could do after I finished called a Physicians Assistant. I could work with Carlisle. I could help people!"

I thought it through. It wasn't a bad idea. But I knew Edward would be a tough sell, and even worse than Edward would be Jacob. He would not go for it at all, not unless he went with her. And then Edward would surely be unsupportive. I had to admit that I wasn't particularly thrilled with that idea either. They weren't romantically involved yet, though I reluctantly agreed to myself that I couldn't be against it anymore. She was technically old enough. However, Jacob was still her best friend. Her very, very, very overprotective best friend. And Jacob would absolutely hate this idea unless he went with her. And he already had his own shop set up in Astoria, and it would be difficult for him to throw it away. He hated that we had fronted him the money to open up his own business already, he wouldn't let that money go to waste after all the fuss. And I really hated the idea of the two of them moving away from me. But how could I deny my daughter her right to be an adult? And she wanted to do something really positive with her life. How could I be a good mother and not support this? I couldn't, I decided. I would support her and fight for her to do this. It would be hard to live without her, I couldn't imagine. But she would be very close and would be home a lot. Maybe not as much as she promised but I could see her. Yes, this was the right thing for her.

She sat there watching the various emotions play out on my face, and she grinned. She could see there at the end that I was going to say yes.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She said hurriedly as she reached out and hugged me tightly, her warm skin, like a hot pan on my ice cold skin. I raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"I will support you, because I think that this is a very mature and good decision for you. And I will talk to your father for you if you want me to, although I am sure he will know as soon as he enters the house. But I draw the line at Jacob, you will have to talk to him on your own. And I am only assuming that since things haven't been completely chaotic around here, that you have not yet."

She shrugged and looked away. That was a no.

"I wanted to talk to you first. Do you think it would be a good idea if I talked to both of them at the same time? That way everybody knows everything and neither one will get offended that they didn't know before the other."

"Sure, I won't say anything until you want me to. And that might be a good idea. You know how much your dad and Jacob hate to agree on something. One of them will have to change their mind to support you." I winked at her.

Its not that Jacob and Edward hated each other. They got over that as soon as Renesmee was born. And my friendship with Jacob had evolved into a great relationship. I wouldn't say that we were best friends, we didn't talk as much as we used to. He had Renesmee to fill that void. But we were still good friends and it was a nice healthy relationship. Jacob and Edward didn't really get around to being friends so much as two people with mutual interests: Me and Renesmee. And they understood that they would always be family. It was stressful at times because they loved to argue, but it worked for me. It was better than them trying to kill each other. Arguing was much, much healthier.

I heard a motorcycle rumble in the distance. I frowned. Jacob loved his motorcycle but he was trying to get Renesmee to learn how to drive one. I wasn't a huge fan of the plan. I vaguely remembered spending time at the hospital when I was learning. And Renesmee was half-human, although much more graceful and coordinated than I had ever hoped to be as a human. "Jacob's home." I said. She squealed and ran out to meet him.

I don't know how she did it, Renesmee was never a good one with secrets, but the rest of the evening passed by without any trouble so I guessed Jacob never found out about her college plan. I got a lot of writing done, I was working on a novel based in the late 1800s in England. My favorite era, really and it was so easy to do with Carlisle and Edward around to help. I didn't have to do barely any research. I wrote in Renesmee's room while she slept that night as I always did on the rare occasions that Edward was away. I couldn't bear to spend time in our room alone. Watching Renesmee sleep was so peaceful and fascinating. I sighed watching her sleep. It was no longer strange to think of myself as a mother. It was a role I had been born to play. And I had had a lot of practice growing up since I basically parented my own mother. Now it was time for me to let go. She had only been in my life for 7 years but she knew enough to be an adult. She was just so childlike sometimes. _Like Renee, _I thought again. But I had to let her go. And I had to find some way to convince Edward to do the same.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the rights to the Twilight characters. The author of this particular story is not Stephenie Meyer. You do the math.**

The next day went by quickly, Renesmee and I worked hard to finish packing everything up in her room. It was a lot easier to pack and move as a vampire. I really enjoyed never getting tired. I didn't miss sleep at all.

We were shipping the majority of our belongings tomorrow. My car, Edward's Aston Martin, and Emmett's Jeep were already on their way across country. The day after tomorrow we were getting in the rest of our cars and driving ourselves across country to Astoria, Oregon- the cloudiest city in the continental United States. Astoria was also only 180 miles from Forks, Washington. I loved Forks but it was still much too early for us to move back there without causing a scene. My father, Charlie, was getting older and I could tell that he missed me and Renesmee a lot. So we made the decision to make our next stop back near our former home. Astoria was a nice, small town very similar to Forks, and it was right on the water. Jacob was the most excited of all of us about the move. It had been hard for him to leave his home in La Push to travel to New Hampshire, but he wouldn't have been able to survive without Renesmee- Edward and I understood this more than we would have like to. Jake also missed his pack- although the entire dynamic had changed. There wasn't a need for so many wolves and they were gradually learning how to become human again. Leah was currently acting Alpha with Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul and Collin in the pack. Sam's pack had basically dissolved, with the two left joining Leah's pack. Sam wanted to grow old with Emily, as did Jared with Kim. Brady was the most recent to return to humanity just last year. I think some of the others were trying but it was proving to be more difficult than they realized. _Poor kids_, I thought to myself. We were hoping that we were moving far enough away that no more Quileute children would become werewolves.

"They're he-re" Emmett called out, mimicking the movie quote from Poltergeist. Renesmee and I rushed to look out the window in her bedroom. Sure enough I could just make out their shapes coming up the long drive. Renesmee pouted, her vision wasn't quite as good as mine.

"Let's go meet them." I said, to take her mind of it. Sometimes she got really down about only being 'half-vampire.' She grinned and took off. I ran off after her, keeping a slower pace so that I wouldn't run past her. My eyes immediately sought after my favorite face as we got closer. Once I found him, I forgot about staying with Renesmee, and ran as fast as I could to meet him. I tackled him and he fell to the ground laughing.

"Mmm Bella, how I've missed you." Edward said as he lifted me off the ground and cradled me in his arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Renesmee make a gagging face. I laughed. Edward set me back on my feet very gently and turned to Renesmee.

"What, no hug?" he asked her. She grinned and jumped up on him to hug him too. He caught her, keeping his balance, and set her back down on the other side of him. "My two girls." He said happily with his arms around the two of us. Renesmee wiggled to get free, and he let her go, using his now-free arm to envelope me in another bear hug. He leaned in and kissed me passionately, until Emmett said "Geez, go get a room." I looked up abruptly to give him a look, and remembered his comments from the day earlier. I relaxed my shield to let Edward see for himself the comments Emmett had made. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and grinned. I nodded and he immediately took off to tackle Emmett. The two of them ran off, playfully attacking each other. The rest of us headed into the house.

"Hello you," a beautiful velvet voice whispered in my ear. Edward had come back from his tussle with Emmett and was standing behind me, with his arms wrapped around my waist. I was in the kitchen with Esme, helping her to wrap up some of our more breakable items. "What's with the silence?" he whispered. I knew he would wonder. I had learned to manipulate my shield very easily and I usually kept it off so that he could hear the majority of my thoughts- especially after a trip- so that I could fill him in. I enjoyed it, there were no secrets between us, since he told me everything he was thinking as well. "Renesmee wants to talk to you and Jacob, and I already know what it is so I don't want to spoil it for her." I wasn't very good at keeping secrets without my shield.

"Oh." He said thoughtfully, I could see him trying to figure out what it was. He looked at me curiously.

"Please" he begged as he slowly and deliberately kissed the back of my neck, working his way down towards my shoulders. I shuddered involuntarily.

"No!" I hissed, trying to ignore the sensation building up in my body. "I promised her."

"MOM!! DAD!! JACOB!!" Renesmee yelled out from just the other room.

"Will she ever learn to use an inside voice?" Edward muttered to me.

"I think that was more for Jacob's benefit." I told him.

We walked into the living room where Renesmee was standing on top of a moving box. Edward smiled at her, bemused. Jacob came barreling through the front door.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing," she frowned at him, "I just wanted to talk to you about something…" she trailed off, looking nervous. She looked at me for support and I nodded to her.

"I don't want to be a teacher," she said after a pause.

"That's fine, you can do--" "that's not a big deal, we can find--"

She cut both of them off, "I need you both to be quiet and let me finish before you say anything else, ok?"

They both nodded, chagrined. I smiled at my daughter taking charge.

"I want to go to college. Pacific College, actually. Its just an hour and 45 minutes away from Astoria. I want to major in biology and then go to P.A. school. Physician's Assistant," she clarified for Jacob's benefit. Edward was as still as a statue. He could read her thoughts and knew that she meant going away to college, Jacob hadn't figured that out yet.

"That's a long commute, Renesmee, don't you think you'd rather just do an online college? It's dangerous to commute that much anyway, I mean, I guess I could drive you there and pick you up at night after work. But that would be a really long day." Jacob frowned. "But we'll make it work" he added hurriedly as he looked up and saw her face.

"No, Jake" she said a little more softly, "I want to live there, in an apartment or dorm, and actually have the college experience."

Jacob thought it through and he smiled after a short moment, "We could do that. We could get an apartment there, I could commute to Astoria since the business is already set up there. This could be good."

"NO!" Edward snarled. "Absolutely NOT!"

He whirled around to me, "You actually thought this was a good idea??" he said furiously. I blinked in confusion. Did Edward just yell at me? That stirred up some angry feelings in me.

"Yes, I did." I said slowly. "Are you implying that I am ignorant when it comes to parenting OUR daughter?" The hurt and anger was welling up inside of me. How dare he yell at me like that.

He paused, and his eyes flashed, like he was unsure of what to say. It had been a long time since I had seen him so angry. "No. No, no, no. I absolutely forbid it. It will not happen" he said, completely ignoring my outburst.

"Well, _I_ think it's a good idea. And I fully support her decision." I said tartly.

"It doesn't matter, I said no. End of story." He said back, glaring at me,

"How is that the end of story? What gives you the right to make that--" he cut me off,

"because I am the head male of our particular family unit."

He turned to look at Renesmee and then to Jacob, "No," he growled one last time and stalked off.

I was floored, our relationship had always been a partnership. He had never acted like this, in fact, we had never fought like this. It was unnerving. I looked up at Renesmee, glad I could no longer cry, and she looked scared.

"Don't worry, he will calm down, you just caught him off guard. We will discuss this more rationally later." I said reassuringly, although I really wasn't that sure at all. "In the mean time, Jacob, you better stay away from him. And the two of you should go make yourselves useful in the last bit of cleaning and moving." The rest of the family had made themselves scarce for our family fight and I wanted them to return and see that it was alright, even though everything felt completely _un_-alright to me.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please Review! I don't really care if a lot of people review, and I will probably keep writing no matter what. But I would like to know if at least a few people are enjoying the story so far. Thanks!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight characters.**

I went back to the kitchen to finish packing the breakables. Alice came to join me instead of Esme. Alice always knew when I was upset and she was almost as good as Edward at making me feel better. She looked at me and sighed,

"Bella, he didn't mean that offensively. Remember how he grew up." She said in her high, trilly voice.

"That's not an excuse! Times have obviously changed. He's been around to see that. He can't talk to me like that." I was desperately trying to stay mad, but I found that I was losing my resolve.

"He's just stressed. He's not ready to see Renesmee grow up. Although she already looks older than both of you, and he's known for quite awhile what is supposed to happen. But it's _Edward_, he _always_ overreacts when it comes to you and Nessie. He just loves you two so much." She said to me, and I knew she was right. I should have seen this coming. I sighed.

Alice turned to me and flashed me a big grin. "Besides, I don't think either of you are seeing the whole picture."

"What does that mean?" I asked her, getting some of that anger back. What wasn't she telling me.

"I think you should go get Edward and talk to Ness some more. I think she has more to say to you." She trilled back and then danced out of the room with a box of breakables.

I walked out the back door to the woods behind our condo. I knew that I could find Edward out there. He liked to go to the top of a nearby hill whenever he needed to do some thinking. I ran to the spot, slowing down as I got nearer, and relaxed my shield so that he would know I was coming.

_Edward, its me, Bella. Talk to me about what just happened._

He stepped out from behind a tree. His eyes were still tight and looked wary, but I could see in his facial expressions that he was feeling guilty. He hated it when we had the smallest of arguments and he had never even come close to yelling at me like today.

"I'm sorry, Bella. What I said to you earlier was uncalled for, you have to understand—" he began.

"Yeah I know, Alice already talked to me. But it does bother me that that was your first reflex. I can make decisions for myself. I wish that you would respect that." I said. I may have lost some of my anger, but he wasn't going to get off scott-free.

He was in front of me, in an instant. His hands latched on to the top of my hands tightly, like he was about to shake me. But instead he looked deep into my eyes. "Bella, love, I am so sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't respect you. You are the smartest woman I have ever met, and sometimes I forget that fact. You are absolutely amazing." He breathed into my face, and the last of my resolve faded away. I tilted my head upwards and crushed my lips into his. He moved his arms to my back to help me keep my balance and we shared a more passionate kiss than I believed possible. I wrapped my arms around him, my Edward.

"I love you," I whispered, "I'm sorry too." He leaned back from me at that moment. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I should have talked to you before I said that I approved of her idea. I put you in a bad situation, you had to be the bad guy. But I think we should go talk to her together, and try to do this rationally this time. Alice said that there is something that we are missing." I said back to him, my arms were still wrapped around him.

"Hmm…" he said, leaning forward to kiss me again, "I can think of something else I'd rather do first."

I wiggled out of his arms and said it my best seductive voice, "Come with me now and I'll make it up to you tonight." He raised one of his eyebrows at me. Before he could say anything else, I took off running as fast as I could back to the condo. "Race you!" I said back in his direction. He passed me almost immediately- he was ridiculously fast.

He waited for me at the back door and we walked in together. I had been so focused on Edward that I hadn't heard all the commotion going on in the house. The air was definitely tense. "Hmm…" he said, "it does seem that our daughter has something else to tell us."

**End Note:**** This is moving very slow. But apparently the characters have a lot of their daily life that they want you to see. They are still a family and there are still daily issues that have to be dealt with. You are lucky you got to escape 7 years of it as it is.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the Twilight characters, not this author. Thanks.**

Chapter Four

"No! You can't go to Pacific. No!" Jacob was shouting at Renesmee. "Edward, tell her, she can't go!"

Edward said nothing and just stood looking at the scene in front of him amused.

Rosalie was standing by a pile of boxes in the middle of the living room next to Renesmee and looked absolutely livid, as did Jacob who was in front of Renesmee. But Alice, Esme, and Emmett stood in the back of the room with the same amused expression as Edward.

"What is going on?" I said angrily walking over to join Renesmee. I did not like to be out of the loop.

"This dog here is trying to control your daughter's life." Rosalie said scathingly. Rosalie and Jacob never really did get along. They were constantly fighting over Renesmee.

Edward glided over to stand by my side. "Renesmee wants to have the more typical human experience of going away to college and have roommates." He explained to me in a calm and even tone. I stared at him.

"She would go alone, Jacob would stay in Astoria with us." He clarified. Jacob growled.

"Oh, wow" was all I could say. So many things were running through my mind at such a fast speed. I couldn't figure out what emotion I wanted to go with. I was happy that she wasn't quite ready to grow up and be with Jacob. I knew they would end up together, and that was fine, but I wanted her to continue to grow into her own person first. I was worried about her being alone though and how other people would react and treat her. And I was worried about Jacob. Could he handle being away from her?

"Bella, you won't let her do this?" Jacob begged me.

"It's her right to go!" Rosalie yelled at him.

Renesmee glared at Jacob and then looked at me, searching for the original support I had given her.

"Mom, you thought it was a good idea!" She reminded me.

"Okay," I took in a breath to steady myself. The air was full of so many scents and emotions. I was going to do this right this time.

"Edward and I need to discuss this. Renesmee, you did not make it clear that you would be going alone. I am not going to say yes or no until after we discuss it." I looked up to see Esme smiling at me. Yes, she would think I was doing the right thing. I had to admit that I modeled a lot of my parenting style after her. It wasn't that my own mother was a bad parent, she just acted very young and I often found myself parenting her.

I walked out of the room before I could listen to anymore comments, Edward trailing me silently. My shield was relaxed so I knew he could see how jumbled up my thoughts were. I was very interested to hear his own thoughts. He had been so calm in there. Was Jacob really the only reason he didn't want her to go originally?

"Tell me what you are thinking" I hissed at him.

He smiled my favorite crooked-smile at my impatience. He really was so calm about all this. A complete 180 from just a few hours before. _Men_. I thought annoyingly. His grin became even bigger. I forgot he was listening to my thoughts. "Speak." I said again.

"I don't know," he said in his perfect velvet voice, "I was enjoying your thoughts very much." He kissed my forehead.

"How are you so calm about this?" I demanded.

"Well, I thought about what you said to me earlier, and I had already realized that going to college was a good thing for her. Remember when you were still human and I wanted you to have these experiences? Granted, I wanted to be with you while you were doing them, but I realized it was unfair for me to deny my daughter the same experiences. And well, if Jacob is not going, then maybe its even better. Alice can keep an eye on her, and Ness can continue to grow and blossom. She won't be that far from us. Plus I think its great that she wants to follow in her grandfather's and father's footsteps in the medical field." He told me.

Wow, he was being really reasonable about this. Did he really not want Renesmee to be with Jacob that badly? He was beginning to remind me of my father, Charlie, before Edward and I were married.

"Plus, wouldn't it be nice to have the house to ourselves for a little bit?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head as my knees grew weak from his insinuation. How did he still have that affect on me after all this time? He laughed at my reaction. He stood back and looked at me again, this time growing serious.

"What do you think about this Bella? I can hear your thoughts but you keep getting sidetracked. I can't tell how you feel exactly about this. I want this to be a joint parenting decision- _equal._"

"I think… it's the right thing for her. I agree that it is an experience that she should get to have. And I'd rather her do it now while she can go away to someplace that is still rather close to us. I want her to find something that she loves to do. However, I don't think that roommates are a good idea. Maybe she could have her own apartment? She can take care of herself, and we can find a safe and gated community for her to live in, but I think that will be the best idea since her life is so… different."

"Hmm… I think you are right. My smart, little wife," he said to me as he picked me up off my feet in a swooping motion and cradled me in his arms, "now lets go tell her the news and then I think we have some uhh…_packing_ to do in our room." He ran off with me into the living room before I could say anything else.


	7. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please Review!! :) Thank you ever so much.

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are owned by the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer. (Not me.)**

CHAPTER FIVE**  
**

The move went smoothly, we wanted to get settled into our new home as fast as possible so we drove the two days straight from New Hampshire to Oregon. Jacob rode his bike during the day and then put it in the trailer we pulled behind the huge U-Haul that Emmett was driving and slept in the car at night. He was still upset that Renesmee was leaving him and that Edward and I were supporting her. I don't know how he thought that we would support him over our own daughter but I didn't try to understand Jacob too often. He tended to be hard-headed and stubborn.

Renesmee spent the majority of the trip texting Alice and Rosalie. Renesmee and Rosalie were very close, and Rosalie was really excited that she was going away to college. She wanted Renesmee to have as normal a life as possible. Rosalie had already found a suitable apartment and most of the furniture. I didn't think that she needed all new furniture- I was still not used to spending money without any worries. It just went against my nature.

When Renesmee wasn't texting Rosalie, she spent the rest of her time texting Alice and sharing pictures and websites of clothes they liked. Renesmee loved shopping almost as much as Alice did, and Alice had decided that going away to college required an entire new wardrobe. I didn't want to know how much money the two of them spent over their little phones during that trip. In fact, I was afraid to open my own closet in our new home. Alice seemed to think every occasion was a reason for new clothes. She didn't understand how I was so averse to clothes. I could live in jeans and tshirts for the rest of my existence and be completely happy much to Alice's dismay.

When we pulled up to our new home in Astoria I was astonished. Rosalie and Esme had flown across country a few times to pick out the place to live and get everything prepared for us. The house was beautiful. Big and gray with a porch that wrapped almost all the way around it. It had two carriage houses converted into guest houses in the back and a large suite above the garage. It was really exciting, we were all going to have our own spaces, yet the main house was still right there so that we could be together often. It was a dream home. Alice and Jasper wanted the garage suite. Alice liked to be in the middle of the action, she didn't like even the small distance the carriage houses were away from the main home. We were going to build another garage in between the two carriage houses with another suite. Nobody said what we would use the other suite for out loud, but it was universally known, it would be Jacob's and Renesmee after they finally got married. Jacob had built himself an apartment above his new mechanic shop. His shop was not very far from the house, and Esme offered him the one above the 2nd garage at first, but he really wanted his own place. I suspected that Jacob did love the entire Cullen family, but he was reluctant to admit it. Loving vampires really went against his werewolf nature.

**End Note: This chapter is short, but I wanted to hurry up and get the Cullens & Jacob to Oregon and begin the next stage of their lives. I am sorry it took 5 chapters to get there but I hope you enjoyed the insight into their lives. :)**


End file.
